


Jack, don't leave me...

by AL_Alexander



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but no one else talks, there are a lot more characters in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL_Alexander/pseuds/AL_Alexander
Summary: Jack is dying after a battle. How does Gabe respond?





	Jack, don't leave me...

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote it for a friend at the time... I still enjoy the stories. Anyways :p

 

Jack’s breath was labored. He’d taken a bullet to the chest. More correctly, his lung. His pulse rifle was useless and tossed to the side; his biotic healing container was broken somewhere out there; and to top it off, like the cherry on the painful, loathsome cake, the sniper, Widowmaker probably, had gotten his achilles tendon. He couldn’t run. He was trapped.

He sat there, blood welling up in his lung, his breath burbling out. He looked up at the ceiling, a boring wooden ceiling. A soft chuckle broke from his lips, quickly turning into full on laughter, making him hack, spraying blood across the room. Just his luck. He rolled over, clutching his sides. His visor was also broken, now that he thought about it, one eye visible.

“You don’t look so good, Morrison,” a gravely voice rasped. Jack hadn’t even realized the heavy boot in front of him, giving his enemy two or three inches more height. Jack coughed again. “Good to see you’ve finally come for me, Reyes,” he rumbled, spitting out a blood clot. He hadn’t even realized that it was all dripping out the side of his mask. Reyes squatted over him, and looked down at his broken enemy. “Wish it’d been me,” he mumbled mournfully.

“Yea, well,” Jack coughed again, “it wasn’t. Widowbitch.” Reyes snorted at the nickname given to his co-worker by Tracer. “She always could make a helluva widow,” he joked. Jack let out a bark of laughter than turned into another hacking fit. After it stopped, Jack took in deep breaths.

“If you wanna do a memorial, you may as well do it now,” he sighed. Jack was surprised when Reyes kneeled and hauled Jack up so he was leaned against him. “Dearly beloved,” Reyes, Gabe, started, making Jack laugh again. It soon turned to sobs. “Oh God, our fucking wedding, we really wanted that, didn’t we?”

“Mmhmm. We were so close too… just another month…” Gabe agreed, choking up. They were silent for a moment before Gabe continued. “We are gathered here today-”

“There’s only two of us Gabe.”

“Shut up.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “We are gathered here today, with the two commanders of the separate Watch teams, hoping to bring them together. John Jack Morrison, Strike-Commander, do you promise to take the man beside you as your husband, for any sickness or pain that comes between you two, for so long as you live, or even longer?”

“I do,” Jack hiccuped, nuzzling close to Gabe as he could. He then took up the mantle himself.

“And do you, Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Commander, promise to take the man beside you as your husband, for any sickness or pain that comes between you two, for so long as you life, or even longer?”

“I do,” Gabe whispered, nuzzling the top of Jack’s head. “Thank God,” Jack sighed. They sat there for a while, before Gabe tipped over to the side and leaned back against the wall, holding Jack to him. “Hey, Gabe?” He hummed in acknowledgement. “Can I at least see what you look like? Before I die?” Gabe choked on a sob/laugh. “Of course you fucking can.” He took off his mask, and helped Jack with his own.

“For a dead guy, Gabe, you still look sexy,” Jack joked, earning him a gentle nudge and, “Shut up.” Huge chunks of his cheeks disappeared and reformed constantly, his eyes going between the same beautiful chocolate caramel they were to blue red to amber to as bright as the sun. His skin could decide if it was white or brown, and his hair followed suit, spilling down his back, had it not been tied up. But he was still beautiful to Jack. “I love you so much, Gabe,” Jack whispered, slumping against Reyes’ chest.

He barely heard the soft sob of, “I love you too, Jack,” before he blacked out.

  
  


Reyes was faced with a choice. Revive Jack as something like him, or keep his soul near him. He sighed, and looked up. He had only a few moments to decide. His gaze returned to Jack’s face, looking like he was sleeping. He took in a breath before deciding what he was going to do. And then he was going to kill Widowmaker.

  
  


_ Two months later: _

 

“REYES, I SWEAR TO GOD!”

Gabe hadn’t run as fast as he did that day, or at least, not in a while, especially with his pissed off husband after him like the Devil himself. He may have just splashed his husband with freezing water when he was in the hot shower. May have. “YOU CAN NEVER CATCH ME, MORRISON!”

“YOU WANNA TEST THAT?!”

Gabe cackled, sliding into the kitchen, where Ana, who’d recently moved in with them, was sipping tea calmly. “What did you do now?” She asked, not even looking up from the book on the table in front of her. “Oh, ya know, cold water in the shower.” She chuckled. Jack skidded into the doorway, clad only in a pair of sweatpants. “ _ You _ ,” he spat, “are paying me back.” Gabe cackled again.

Ever since he had managed to merge a sliver of Jack’s soul into him, and vice versa, it had been shockingly domestic. Ana had moved in, as had Jesse, sort of, and both Shimadas, and Freeha, and Zenyatta, and Sombra. They were an odd family, but a family nonetheless. Oh, and Symmetra, how could he forget his sweet autistic daughter? He’d been able to keep a more human form, and Jack looked better than ever.

_ I’m happy like this, _ he thought, dodging a swipe from Jack.  **I know you are, asshole,** Jack replied back, a smile forming on his face as they played around the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one night?! What?!  
> I'm on a roll!  
> And this is probably the end of it.


End file.
